Autumn Breeze
by Dark Dreamscape
Summary: Sometimes people just need someone else to talk to.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Autumn Breeze**

**By: Dark Dreamscape**

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm back! Anyone miss me? I'm kidding, I'm not that narcissistic. ...maybe... And surprise, this AN isn't long this time!  
To: Amber Masquerade. Happy [verysuperlateoneyearanniversaryandbirthday, iamsosorryiamjustalazyprocrastinator]__****—**yeah, pretty much that. Hope I don't butcher your OTP, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, for obvious reasons**

**Prologue: Because a Circle...**

* * *

_School._

_Classes._

_Homework._

_Interactivity._

_Annoying people._

_Stupid father._

_Rinse and repeat._

_'What a dull life.' _First in class student Maka Albarn continued her weekday routine methodically, like a robot. Although it sometimes had occasional disturbances, such things could be taken care of with a Maka Chop, though that was hardly an exciting change.

"I'm home," she called out to the emptiness, then paused like she usually did.

_Empty. _Of course. Was she expecting? _'How foolish,' _she thought, shaking away her fantasies. Of a father, who didn't drink and go around with random women, and a mother, who was caring and supportive. _Who actually stayed. _But she locked that up so it wouldn't get to her, just like she always did. Just like it has been for all the lonely years.

A noise by her window brought her out of her reverie. A quite familiar purple cat, to be precise.

Opening the window, Maka smiled with slight happiness, "Blair! It's been a while since I last saw you," with that, the cat hopped in and nuzzled her head against Maka's hand, "Do you want anything?" she asked. Oddly enough, she didn't feel strange talking to a _cat_, and that the said cat happened to be her best friend.

As if understanding what she was saying, Blair meowed, then hopped up to curl up on Maka's head.

"Okay then, milk it is!" Maka let out a small laugh, seemingly over her earlier depression.

As the blonde watched Blair lap at the milk happily, she recalled how she first met Blair: small, hungry, and lonely_**—**_just like her. Unbeknownst to her, the cat was watching her, too. How she was looking at her fondly to staring into empty space. Something she wasn't happy with.

"Nyaaa~" Blair pawed at Maka's sleeve and meowed, causing her to snap back to reality. Then she noticed a small, folded slip of paper tucked in her collar.

Patting her on the head affectionately, Maka sneakily pulled out the paper and unfolded it, careful not to rip it.

**_Hi_** _**—**_ it said in a messy scrawl placed randomly on the otherwise blank letter paper. Just "Hi" in normal black ink. Though it was a common greeting she heard all the time, it intrigued and confused her to no end. Who was it from? What was it for? Why did _Blair _have it? Was it even for her?

"Blair, what's this?" she asked, waving the paper in front of her face.

"Nyaa?" Blair tilted her head to the side innocently. Great. She was giving her _the look. _Maka looked away stubbornly, not willing to give in to such petty things.

"Nya~?" Blair meowed again, pawing at her arm in rapid succession. Without even looking, Maka could tell she was making Puppy Eyes, despite being a cat.

"Hah, Blair! You've done that so many times, it won't work on me!" trying her best to ignore the tickling sensation on her arm, Maka closed her eyes and kept her head turned to the side.

...she gave in. "_ARGH!"_ She stood up suddenly and pulled at her neatly tied pigtails, "Everytime, Blair, everytime!"

"Nyaaa~!" the sly cat jumped onto her shoulder and rubbed her head against her cheek, though if Blair were human, Maka would bet that she would have a very smug expression on her face.

"Hmph!" Maka walked over to hastily grab a lined sheet of paper and a pencil. Slamming it down on the table, Maka turned her head to face the cat, "I hope you're happy now..." she grumbled, and put away the empty plate for milk in the process.

Tapping the pencil against her cheek, Maka paused to think for a minute. What was she going to say? Why was she even saying anything? Blair would give her no answers, obviously. Maybe she would just try the same thing.

**_Hi — _**she stopped there, and erased it quickly. She needed to have more...tact. If she was going to have to make conversation, she didn't want an awkward one.

**_Hello — _**she stopped again, though not to erase it. _'Should I ask her-his-...should I ask about that, then? Or name?' _Maka let her head rest on the table, Blair on top of it as per usual. One of the few days she didn't have homework, she spent writing to a total stranger. It wasn't even _close_ to studying! In a sense, she didn't really need to study, since school had just started its first semester.

**_Hello _****_—_** she continued _**—**_ **_how are you? _****_—_** that would have to do for now, she nodded to herself. Nothing important, nothing personal, no risk possible. Folding it up to tuck it in Blair's collar just as she found it, albeit nicer, she rubbed her fur.

"Isn't it uncomfortable?" she asked, though Blair just meowed like she usually did, rubbed her head against Maka one last time, and scampered out the open window to play mailma_**—**_...cat...

* * *

_*thump* *thump*_

_"Nyaa~"_ *_scratching noises*_

"What the_**—**_...Blair?" An albino boy got up from his desk, where he was looking at various scattered sheets of paper. He walked over to open the window, "It _is_ you, Blair! Where'd you go? Your real home?" he teased. It was Blair, the purple cat who came to his room every so often. What he found weird was that she wasn't a stray; she had a collar which identified her as Blair. The only problem with that was it had nothing else, no address, phone number, or anything.

...speaking of Blair's collar, the boy, pianist Soul Evans, noticed a lined piece of paper tucked in her collar.

Curious, he took it out and unfolded it.

**_Hello, how are you? _**_**—**_ it said in neat cursive. In any other circumstances, he would throw it away and just brush it off as a prank. But it was in _cursive. Neat_ cursive. Like a girl's. Was someone seriously lonely enough, or bored enough to write to some random stranger? And through a _purple cat?_ ...well, he _talked_ to said purple cat so he didn't have much room to say anything.

"Blair, do you know anything about this?" he waved the note in front of her face. Deja vu.

"Nyaa?" the cat meowed, tilting her head to the other side, probably for variation.

Soul sighed, of course the cat wasn't going to talk back. That'd be just_**—**_...he didn't even want to think about it.

*_knock* *knock*_

_"Soul?"_ a voice asked from the other side of his room door.

"Ah, one second, Wes!" Soul hid the note underneath his music and turned to Blair, who had jumped out the window. Too late. _'Might as well leave the window open,' _he thought, walking to open the door.

"Yes?" he asked, leaving his door open with a view to his room, as if saying he had nothing to hide, and as an invitation to enter. Wes accepted, and did so.

"Were you talking earlier?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"No, but I was...looking through my music." Soul avoided his brother's gaze, not liking that he had to lie to him upfront. Thankfully, Wes interpreted this as embarrassment.

Being the good older brother he was, Wes ruffled the albino's hair and laughed, "No need to be embarrassed, you're doing well. Mom and Dad just_**—**_" he stopped, and Soul knew what he was going to say. And why. Because he just wasn't good enough. People didn't think so, but that was because they didn't know anything. His music_**—**_"Why's your window open?" Wes asked suddenly.

Soul brought himself back to Earth. "I thought a little air would be nice, and didn't want to cause too much trouble for it," he replied. Lie number two, wasn't he doing so well?

Patting his head one last time, Wes smiled sadly, "That's okay, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here." even though they both knew it would never happen.

"Thanks, Wes," Soul replied nevertheless, waiting for his brother to leave. So he could take care of that note, obviously.

But first priority was that window, since he doubted that Blair would be back anytime so_**—**_"Nyaaa~"-...or not...

Pulling the note out from under his sheet music, "Can you explain this, Blair?" _'Screw it.' h_e thought, _'I don't care anymore if I'm talking to cats or anything._'

Trying again with a sigh, he asked, "So Blair…do you have any explanations for this?" She scratched behind her ear, then jumped down to the floor to nudge his leg repeatedly. "Wha_**—**_…? What do you want now, Blair—quit pushing me, I can walk by myself!" By this time, she had moved him right to his desk, with a convenient blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"…You gotta be kidding me," he said into his hands. "Fine, I'll play along with your games." He sat down, with another sigh. What was he, depressed?

_'…Yes, very depressed.'_ He admitted to himself. _'Now…how to start this… Might as well answer the question first," _he decided.

**_Hi. Just thinking… The usual. You? — _**_'Does that work?' H_e stared at the reply, which was on a blank piece of letter paper he usually used for music when nobody was looking. Even though the other person sent it on lined paper… It didn't really matter, anyways…and he didn't want to seem too weird. "This is so uncool," he slid back into his chair and ran his hands through his hair.

_'Now that I think about it…who _is_ this person?' H_e looked at Blair stretch out on his desk, until she decided to curl up temporarily. _'Probably knows Blair, too…her owner, maybe?'_

Giving up on the thought, Soul straightened, which woke up Blair. "Here's your letter," he drawled, making sure the folded sheet would stay between her fur and collar, but not choke her. "That feel okay, Blair?"

"Nyaa~!" if she were a human, she'd probably be beaming at him, he thought absentmindedly.

Before he could even ask her if she wanted anything, like cream or fish, she had already hopped out his window and onto the streets. "Strange cat," he mumbled and closed the window, though he paused to stare outside. _'What if the person who sent him the note was still outside?' _with that thought, he peered out the window for a closer look, but saw nothing suspicious. If there even were a clue, it was probably already too late for him to do anything about it, either way.

Finally breaking away his gaze, Soul plopped down onto his bed with very little noise. _'I wonder when I'll get a reply…if I ever do…' _he stared at his ceiling for a while.

_**'WHY AM I EVEN—ARGH!****' **_flopping around while tugging at his messy hair, Soul found himself facing the wall, "Why do I even care?" he finished his thought aloud.

* * *

By the time Blair had: left Maka's kitchen, arrived in Soul's bedroom, then walked all the way back to Maka's room, it was already 5:00 PM.

Just like she always did, Maka welcomed Blair with open arms and let her in through the window. And this time, with another plate of milk ready for her.

"Hey Blair, you're back so quickly?" Maka picked up Blair, intending to carry her to the milk and nuzzle her fur affectionately, but stopped abruptly.

_'...is it just me or does Blair smell like...' _Maka moved her face closer again and sniffed again, _'...she smells like expensive scents...? Maybe I'm just imagining things,'_ she concluded, because whatever Blair did was her business and Maka respected that.

"Ah!" Maka saw the white note tucked inside Blair's collar.

_**Hi. Just thinking... The usual. You? **__**— **_it said. _'That's weird...' _Maka thought, looking over the paper, _'So... "Hi" two times?' _she stared at it a little more, trying to think of a solution to such a thing, then shrugged it off. Maybe the person just felt like it.

_'The person...Should I ask for a name? I probably shouldn't mention my father...' _Maka pulled out another sheet of lined paper and pencil while Blair drank her milk gratefully.

_**Normal life. School, work, problems... — **_"problems" should work. It explained more but was still vague enough. And everybody had problems, so that was okay too. _**— What's your name? — **_Satisfied with the letter, Maka folded up the paper for the second time that day and gave it to Blair. For once, she was somewhat looking forward to something.

After Blair finished the milk and left with the letter, Maka decided to take a closer look at the first two sheets, since her father wasn't home yet.

The first, she noted, was crumpled up before it was folded, while the second was a clean and folded sheet. _'What does that mean?' _she thought. When she compared the handwriting, it looked exactly the same; the "Hi," part, at least.

Filing the papers away so her father wouldn't find them, Maka glanced at the clock: almost 6:00 PM. Her father wouldn't be home for a while, if he even came that night. Scowling at the thought, she took out a random book and started reading it, then became immersed in it for the next few hours.

* * *

Ironically for Soul, Blair came back to his room just a few hours after leaving.

Trading some of the food he sneaked upstairs for the note, he stared at it, probably thinking about how to answer.

_**Normal life. School, work, problems...  
What's your name? **__**— **_...his name? He could bet if he said "Soul" it would be narrowed down to him...and "Evans" was a very famous surname. _'Next best thing,' _he thought, already writing down his reply.

_**School, right... **_**_— _**Should he ask? It was quite a personal question...that could wait. _**— You can just call me "Eater." What's your name? **_**_—_** There, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Maybe he could even ask for gender next. Though he had a hunch it was a female since the handwriting was so neat and..._posh__**—**_...Close enough.

"Soul 'Eater' Evans..." he said quietly to himself after Blair left**—**and with his food, too. "So that means I eat souls now? Sounds cool to me."

* * *

It was nighttime, and Maka was still reading her book; the epilogue, to be precise. By then, Blair had come back with the reply she was waiting for.

Deciding Blair shouldn't have more than two servings of milk, if not more than that from the other person, Maka settled with scratching the cat on her lap.

_**School, right... You can just call me "Eater." What's your name?**_** — **"Eater? A name?" Maka scoffed silently, but she was secretly laughing inside. What a joke. Her name? It was only fair, since she'd asked**—**"MMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~!" she stuffed the paper into her pile of stuff hastily, hiding it from sight. And Blair, for that matter.

Sighing, she left her room and made sure she closed the door. Hopefully, 'Eater' would wait for the next day. And Blair was probably going to sleep on her stomach again, anyways. "Hi Papa," she said, staring at his distastefully. At least he didn't bring a woman home. He hadn't yet, and she was perfectly happy with that.

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**—**"

**_"CHOP!" _**out of nowhere, she hit him on the head with her book with the infamous Maka Chop, which stopped him from clinging onto her. "I'm studying, Papa," she said and slammed the door behind her.

Sliding down the door as Blair jumped back into her lap, Maka stared at the solitary photo on her desk. It was her only picture of her and her parents when they were still happy together.

For an unfathomable reason, Maka said the first thing that came to her mind, which shouldn't have in the first place. "_Eater..._" she whispered to herself, hugging Blair closer to her.

* * *

**"Because a Circle..." ...what?! WHAT?! EVEN I DON'T KNOW-actually, I do know. Doesn't have a beginning. Or end. :I Silly me. Criticism? Opinions? Anything? Feedback? Even if I say "Please?" Hope you enjoyed~!**

**~Jydaria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: And I finally update, disappointing all who were looking forward to something from the last chapter, which I published...a long time ago (let's leave it at that). Procrastination is contagious, don't catch it guys.**

**Disclaimer applies because I am just a lazy person writing something but still trying to avoid copyright infringement. **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Before Maka even realized it, she fell asleep with Blair still in her arms. Blair, in the "kindness of her heart", didn't wake up Maka like she usually would. Thus, Maka slept through her "alarm" and was worried about being late for school.

Running down the sidewalk with a piece of toast in her mouth and bag in her hand, Maka didn't bother thinking how the situation was like one found in a Slice of Life-genre series. Nor did she notice the sleek black limousine going down the street until it stopped by her with the passenger's window open.

"HEY YOU!" a girl with long hair stuck her head out the window, "We're gonna be late!" she jerked her head towards the inside where Maka distinctly heard other sounds, some of them sounding very much like "GIRAFFES~!" and "SYMMETRY". Not like she particularly cared, given her conditions.

Once inside, Maka noticed it was indeed quite…symmetrical. And pretty classy, at that. "Thank you," she made herself as comfortable as possible. "How do you know we go to the same school?" she asked, staring at the two blondes, though she did take a quick glance at the boy beside her. What stood out to her was the three white stripes on one side of his hair.

"You're wearing your uniform," the one who called out to her said. So that meant they went to the same school, although Maka didn't recognize any of the three… "Oh, sorry!" the blonde said suddenly, realizing something. "I'm Liz, this is my sister Patty," the one drawing…a mixture of yellow, brown, blue, and white waved at her ecstatically, "and this is Kid." The boy next to her extended his hand.

She took it, surprised at the differences in behavior between the three; perhaps opposites did attract. "Nice to meet you, …?" he said, then paused.

"I'm Maka," she introduced herself and smiled, "Nice to meet you too. What class are you in?" she asked, in case they might be in the same one.

"Class Crescent Moon…I think we sit across the row from you now, actually." Liz said, staring her intently as if to check. _'Wait. _ACROSS FROM ME?!_ That means—!' _Maka gaped at the older girl; she hadn't recognized any of them at all! Although, the only person she faintly remembered was an energetic monke_—_a classmate, as her social life wasn't her focus.

"We're here," Kid got out to open the door for the three.

"By the way, Maka," Liz whispered, leaning a bit closer while Patty hopped out, "I think you've noticed them already, but don't mention Kid's stripes…'kay?" she got out, leaving Maka slightly dazed as she too left the vehicle.

"Thanks for—" before Maka could finish, Liz cut her off with a manicured hand.

"No problem. We should get to class before we're late," Liz said, dragging Kid and Patty with her other hand.

When they actually got to class—before the bell, at least—Maka looked to her left and noticed that the trio _really did_ sit across the row from her; two seats across from her, to be exact. Though the two seats were currently empty, Maka recalled a kind tall Asian girl sitting to her left, who frequently talked to a—**_"YAHOOOOOO!"—_**bundle of hyperactive energy...

Maka snapped her attention to the front of the room, where a blue haired boy was bouncing around, followed by his seatmate. If her memory served correct…Professor Stein called her "Tsubaki" after she apologized... On closer inspection, the two seemed like an odd pair. Although it was nice that Tsubaki tolerated him...whatever his name w—**_"ALL OF YOU! BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT GOD, BLACK_ _STAR!_"—**as... _'First Eater, now Black Star? Sheesh,' _Maka rolled her eyes.

The first unit of the school year wasn't even over and her life was already falling out of the loop. Talk about getting what you wished for.

_*CRASH* _Sure enough, the teacher, Professor Franken Stein, came rolling in with his swivel chair. _'I wonder what we'll be dissecting today...' _Maka wondered to herself, slowly drifting away, _'Technically it's vivisecting...since the specimens are alive and conscious...at first, that is.' _while still entrapped in her thoughts, she didn't notice Stein dismissing Black Star and for their "dissection" of a rare turtle species, or even Black Star "quietly" sneaking up behind her.

* * *

Many screeches, rambunctious laughter, Maka Chops, and hours later, Maka and Black Star found themselves in the teachers' lounge, waiting for Stein to come back with a "suitable punishment" for them. In the meantime, the two students had a fairly light-hearted conversation with Marie Mjolner, another teacher.

"Don't worry, Maka," she tried to reassure the stressed out teen, "I'm sure it'll be light, and since this is your first offense, it won't count for anything. It wasn't really much, anyways!" That at the least took out one worry, but she was still in emotional turmoil, to say for the least. Fortunately, her father wasn't in right now, otherwise...she inwardly cringed.

_'But to Professor Stein, messing him up while he's working on a specimen is like asking for a death wish,'_ she sighed, and looked over to Black Star enviously as he showed no care in the world. He was even laughing his head off!

Just then, Stein decided to make his appearance, followed by two other people. "Maka, Black Star, these two are Ox Ford," he gestured to the boy with his hair styled as two spikes on his head, "and Harvar D. Eclair. You'll be showing these two around today and helping them adjust, they'll be in your class, too." The other, Harvar, looked disinterested as far as Maka could tell, which wasn't much, since he was wearing a visor.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted, while Black Star let his ego take over. _'I wonder why showing new students around is our punishment...maybe they just used us to do it since nobody else could.' _

"Well," Stein started twisting the screw in his head counter clockwise, "Off you go," he said, ushering the four out and closing the door behind them.

"That was quite rushed..." Ox commented offhandedly, scratching the back of his neck. "Your name is Maka, right?" he asked, giving Maka the feeling she would get along with him and have a challenge for once.

"Yeah, I'm Maka Albarn and this is Black Star." she said, introducing them both.

"Um...and his last name?" he asked, already the more social of the pair.

Maka looked over to Black Star, curious about his name issues, and would have asked... If it weren't for the fact that the one in question not being there.

"He left when you were talking," Harvar supplied helpfully, speaking for the first time. Maka and Ox turned to Harvar with their jaws practically on the floor, their expressions screaming "_AND YOU DIDN'T SAY SO" _at the nonchalant boy.

"I guess we should get started, shouldn't we?" he asked, walking past them both, stopping only to wait for them.

"Ah, right!" Maka quickly regained her composure, "I'll show you the classroom first, since it's break right now." she said, walking a little faster to lead the way.

"Is..." Ox whispered, getting Maka's attention, "...is the Professor always like that? And that _screw_ in his head..." he asked quietly, as if afraid that asking would be dangerous—with good reason, too.

"You'll get used to Professor Stein," she answered. Truthfully, she was startled when she first met him, but warmed up to him over time. "He's a good teacher, though." That too was true. Ignoring frequent "bursts of insanity" and frequent dissections, he was a good teacher, all in all.

Once inside the classroom, Maka immediately spotted Black Star with Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, and two other girls wearing matching uniforms.

"My..."

"Hm? Did you say something?" she turned to Ox, and was shocked at his sudden change in expression.

"_MY ANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" _he started running to the pink haired girl in the group—Harvar and Maka staring at him in horror—only for him to get a kick to the face.

"What the _hell_, you creep?!" she yelled in a very tomboyish way, despite her cute appearance. This attitude, however, did nothing to discourage Ox; in fact, it seemed to encourage him to try harder.

"Kim..." the girl next to her with long brown hair warned, glancing between Kim and Ox warily.

Due to subtle prompting from Harvar, Maka cut through the tension, "Ox, Harvar...meet Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and..." she looked at the other two, since Black Star was already taken care of.

"Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre, or just Jackie. Nice to meet you..."

"I'm Maka," she smiled, the odd feeling that meeting and having so many friends all at once—no matter how strange it felt—was a nice thing.

"By the way, Maka," Liz leaned forward with a notebook and pencil in hand, "Do you know how to solve this?" a manicured hand pointed at the problem, to which the little group crowded around.

"Sure," Maka picked up the pencil to use as a pointer, "You factor the numerator out so you can simplify the fraction." she put the pencil down, hoping she was helping Liz, not just solving the problem for her.

". . ." Grabbing Maka's shoulders not too gently, Liz shook her lightly, "Can you help me study?! Kid's always such a perfectionist and Patty's—" they looked at Patty, who was busy finding a way to mess with Kid's symmetry OCD. "—just Patty..."

"O-okay Liz," For some odd reason, Maka's mind decided to bring up Eater out of the blue, and how she hadn't replied yet.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you today!" Liz looked relieved, until it finally clicked in Maka's mind.

"_Today?!_" she repeated, not remembering agreeing to such plans.

"Yeah!" Liz said, pumped up, "You guys can come, too! It's this great cafe Patty and I part-timed for before," this caught the former's attention.

"Oh yeah~! It's great, let's~!" she cheered, which gave Kid breathing time from his asymmetrical torture. _'What did I get myself into?' _Maka sweat dropped at their now crazed and excited planning.

"Afterschool it is~!" they concluded happily. No other way out, it seemed.

"Er..." was all Maka could say as she stood in front of DeathBucks Cafe (har har har, get the reference?) while everyone else was herding themselves inside.

"You coming?" Liz asked as she and Tsubaki tried to stop Kim from killing Ox, who was still fawning over her. _'Weird.'_ she thought as Ox called Kim an angel again, _'I wonder what it's like. Being called an angel so affectionately.' _A part of her wanted to see if her 16-hour pen-pal would call her Angel, and another faintly remembered her father calling her one all the time. _'But those were lies,__' _was the returning argument as she walked into the cafe, where most of the group were seated at a large makeshift table.

"Hey!" Liz gestured for a waitress to come over, "Order anything you want, it's on m_—_us!" she patted Kid on the back, much to his chagrin. Staring at the girl for a while, Maka couldn't help but feel she looked like a girl she met on the first day of school.

"Um..." the black-haired girl started, startling her, "I_—..._kinda styled my hair after you," came the shocker. So it was the freshman!

"Don't worry, it's cute!" she reassured with a smile, ignoring the blatant snorts from around her, specifically Black St_—_a highly obvious ninja.

When Maka finally got home, she suddenly felt very content and cuddled with Blair for a bit. "I guess it's about time I should write that reply, huh, Blair?" The cat just snuggled further into her embrace.

_**If you're Eater, then I'm Angel.**__— _she replied then tucked it into Blair's collar, actually looking forward to Eater's reply.

* * *

Soul re-read the paper multiple times as Blair ate leftover fish in the background.

" '_Angel'?_" he said out loud, incredulously, then smirked. "That's even worse then 'Eater'," he chuckled to himself, that he had made a new friend. "I should totally tell 'Star this, he'll crack up."

* * *

**Haha...lame cliffhanger right there. ^^ This is un-beta-ed...so if you find anything even slightly questionable, or just have a question, I'd love to hear your feedback and criticism. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Jydaria**


End file.
